Fire meet gasoline
by BelleHoffman
Summary: Danielle Sartori, better known as Danny, 23, recently lives in Sandy Shores. She spends her time doing small robberies and thefts. When she works for Maude, becomes a competition for Trevor Philips, but he is attracted to find that both share a similar character, as well as the fire when meets gasoline.
1. You is not what it seems

It is a peaceful night falling in Sandy Shores. Danny is sitting at the last table that sits at the bottom of the bar, accompanied by only two beers. There are two old men sitting in front of the counter with the owner of the premises. Country Music Jukebox is touching the whole sound system of the place while Danny makes circular movements with one of the bottles on the table. His gaze while away watching the wet drawing the sweaty bottle does. All is quiet until a guy go flying through the door and fall among the empty benches of the counter. The two old or move to see what was going on, they just continued to look for their glasses of beer. Danny also did not care, she just looked up to see what was going on, without interrupting your circular ritual on the table. Soon after, another man enters the bar and starts punching with all their hatred that fallen, without giving him time to defend himself. The punches are so strong that you can clearly hear the thud of his hand bones hitting the face squarely the other guy. The poor man was so worn that it no longer moves more, maybe he's just fainted or died of head trauma.

" How many times I have to repeat, Trevor? If you want to fight, fight at home, but outside my bar. Do not forget that you are banned here. "

Said Rose, the owner of the bar.

" That son of a bitch was out there beating up her boyfriend of 15 years. I did the favor to save him, so be grateful and bring me a beer. " Trevor snapped cleaning his hands with blood on his dirty white shirt.

" Do you really know the word "no". " Snubbed Rose in a bore flashing

" All right then, it is with this deceased gift, but be aware that the next time you see that fagot picking up, I'll help you kill him. " Angered Trevor

As she turned to leave, he does a sudden pause and look toward the bar's background when your eyes meet the solitary Danny. She, in turn, to the bottle and remains staring back. His look says something like "what are you looking at?" Since his nothing seems to say. Are just two brown eyes trying to understand who is the new girl in town.

With nothing to declare, Trevor leaves the bar, then, Danny returns to surround your bottle on the table when a message arrives on your phone.

((((Daughter, despite the life you chose to take, Dad will always be there and will always love you. If ever you are afraid, go home, for I will accept you with open arms.

\- Love, Dad))))

The disgusting Danny look at the message said it all. She will never return home, after all that had to go.

At 13, his father remarried and his stepmother was too superstitious. Prohibited the little Danny to play with her children, two boys twins unbearable. She always said that illegitimate children are bad influence in the family. His father, rather than defend it, he simply set up a wooden room in the backyard for Danny live. That jerk did not want to lose his wife and decided to leave her daughter to dedicate the bullshit she thought, but she always believed that, in fact, that bitch just wanted to get away from his father. Danny could only come home with the permission of the stepmother could only feed what the stepmother offered.

When she was 15, she decided to live with his paternal grandmother, but it was no bed of roses when she was often visited by an uncle who tried to molest several times. Even telling his grandmother, she never believed in Danny, coming to call her a liar.

No longer putting up more, she decides to take action by itself. One day when his uncle moved over her, Danny shoved background a large kitchen knife in his belly. She felt his hand touch the yellow jersey from him, felt the blood seeping through his tightly clenched fingers. The more he tried to breathe, the more it sank the knife into his stomach. His furious feature and looking satisfied his life slipping away by desperate eyes.

It cost the 2 ½ years in juvie, but so left, at 18, she decided to take life on your own, without telling anyone where he was going.

Since then, he lives in small attacks on gas stations and motels roads, car theft and resale of drugs that can boot from some guys.

After a while, Danny gets up and walks slowly to the owner of the bar, leaving a wad of cash without counting on the counter. Then she goes nowhere without saying a word. Outside, it is deserted and quiet, only the whistling of the wind dancing in the air and the lonely and cold breeze. The fatigue comes and the need for a corner to pull appears. She picks up his baseball bat leaning against a freezer and walk down the street without the right to go.

With the bat resting on his shoulder, Danny vague aimlessly, leaving his gaze down the street that follows. Then she realizes that such Trevor, from a fishing hat crazy in front of an old trailer.

" Hey, you two. They know where it has a motel around here? " Danny asked in his quiet voice.

" And if I knew? How will you convince me to tell you? " Trevor stared leaning on the fence.

She does not answer, just a deep breath and remains waiting for a more productive response than that.

" Hi, excuse me, lady. My name is Ron. There is a motel at the end of this street, past the railroad tracks. You can not miss. " Said Ron.

" Thanks, Ron. " Danny smirked and nodded, walking in the suggested direction.

" Why are you so stupid, Ron? Did you know that it can be a killer and as you answer the question, she would be ripping your head off, you moron. " Growled Trevor raising his hand to hit Ron.

" Sorry, Trevor. " Begged Ron protecting his head with both hands.

Danny looks back while listening to that hillbilly howl of anger, but she does not care and still making its way. Upon arriving at the end of the street, she can already see the motel called Cowboy's Sleep. The yellow neon sign informs that there are vacancies, then she comes in and goes to the front desk. Again, Danny pulls out a wad of cash and delivery to the receptionist that returns you a number of key 206. Going up two ladders, it arrives in your room. The relief comes over your body to open the door and see the warm bed of white pillows and a blue-striped blanket. She hillside his bat in the corner of the room, remove your shoes Converse style and unbuttons his red-plaid shirt and his shorts jeans, leaving only white and red panties shirt. Danny playing with ease on the bed and, after a relaxing sigh, she falls asleep.


	2. Bounty hunters

The phone alarm rings at 8 am. Danny reaches out and looks for all the nightstand your phone to turn it off. Then she turns on her back and fixed his eyes on the ceiling fan, which rotates slowly. In deep sighs of laziness and heavy blinks, she passes her hand over her red hair and itchy eyes to help awaken. Slowly, Danny slips out of bed and walks to the bathroom to wash his face in order to awaken at once. Now stop in front of the mirror, she sees her personality hit back against his pale blue eyes, his hair dyed red color fell on his left shoulder shows the time she killed a whole gang with his friend. The color represents the blood of the defeated, a symbolic gesture invented by herself. Everything should make sense to Danny, and their tattoos. The Chinese dragon tattooed on his complete back symbolizes the criminal side of it, the tribal in his left arm is based on the filter of dreams and the Yin Yang tattooed on his hips, of course, is your good side and bad. This life chose to follow, it is not exactly what she always wanted. This was the most mediocre choice that fate gave her.

If your mother were here, none of this would exist. She recalls, in its eight years of age, the times counted for his mother he wanted to be when he grew up. Always dreamed of being veterinary despite her mother insisting that she followed his profession of nurse. This will come when nursed a broken-winged bird that found in the backyard. Danny was only 12 when he lost his mother in a car accident. Remember that day you received the worst news of her life makes her cry today.

In his pose tough, she just watches her tears roll by his white skin. Today, it is what it is as a result of the early withdrawal, rejection of his stepmother, his father's neglect and grandmother and the monster was forced to call uncle.

One last washed the face, a deep breath and Danny is ready to lucras on another day on the land of anyone. She returns to the room and begins to put the clothes the day before, suddenly your phone rings and the display, the name of Maude lights.

"Hey, Maude. "Said Danny.

"Hey, honey. I found the perfect service for you, but come to my house to give more details. "Maude informed on the phone.

Danny hangs up the phone, put it in his back pocket short and takes the car keys on the dresser. It comes out of the motel and goes into his black sword, heading for the Maude home.

Upon arriving, she comes across Trevor leaning against a red truck.

"Wow. Someone put this little flower to follow me, or is it just my impression? "Trevor joked.

Like last time, Danny does not say anything to him, remaining quiet sitting on the hood of your car when Maude appears and sits on the desk of your balcony. She then calls the two closer and begins to report on the fugitives.

"I thought two guys trying to flee to Los Santos. They will not go down the road because of the border police, then they opined to escape by Mount Chiliad. I will send the location of the cache each for you and want you to bring me both. "Said Maude while typing on his notebook.

"I just do not get the part of" you. " I can work alone, you know that, Maude, "snapped Trevor.

"You're not the only one wanting to profit here. "Said Danny

"Girl, you are really wanting money to compete with me, stay here knowing that you leave without a penny fucking hand. "Growled Trevor Danny staring face to face.

"Let's bet then. Whoever catches the first targets, takes all. "Danny negotiated.

"I do not make bets with egocentric vaginas. "Trevor disgusted.

"Are you afraid? "It caused Danny in his smile half mouth.

His ironic tone of speaking, their proud expressions and his radical way of moving the body were beginning to irritate him.

"You will not like to see me angry. "Growled Trevor almost pasting his face to hers.

"Show me. I'm dying to see. "Danny smiled ironic to look him in the back of his brown eyes.

"Okay, enough of challenges. I do not want to end up dead here on the floor with a stray bullet. Hurry up to the location indicated and conclude the service. "He ordered Maude.

Trevor moves in heavy step up to his truck while keeping his eyes on Danny, coming close behind. Even before she got in her car, he steps on the gas, leaving a high curtain of dust behind. Trevor was going crazy with Danny as it is the first girl in your life that challenges without fear.

She arrives at the location indicated by Maude and see Trevor's truck stop. In the background is heard a firefight, then she picks up her rifle in the back and up on a hill is opposite the hiding place of the targets. Silent amid the bushes, Danny takes a broad view of what is happening down there. There are some men around the house among the targets more hide than shoot back. A little further down is Trevor protecting themselves behind iron barrels while using his shotgun to knock nearby enemies. He's very precise control of the weapon, but it is very tearaway, and sometimes arises of whole body to throw enemies and that the resulting shot in the right arm. He again plays behind the barrels, but still raises his gun and shoots without seeing the direction.

With much patience and self-control, Danny boot one knee and aims his rifle and killing enemies one by one. Until, in utter despair, one of the targets runs toward a car, but Danny is done faster and stick the front tires, then runs down toward the man, firmly pointing his rifle at him. Man surrenders playing his pistol away and she guides into her car, leaving the site right away. The other target, runs shot for trying to escape, but is killed with a shot that Trevor is holding his shotgun with his left hand. He is so full of hatred that did not bother to put a bullet in your reward. Finally, Trevor takes his truck and go to the Maude home.

Arriving, he already sees Danny putting the man into the house. In long, quick steps, Trevor walks toward her. He looks like a raging bull running towards the red cloth.

"I will not stand behind a vagina you think is killer. "Trevor shouted with all his anger.

Danny stares back without manifest, just watching that hillbilly freak out with her.

"Trevor, the story is wrong of you to kill the man I asked alive. "I fought Maude.

Snorting like a fire-breathing dragon, Trevor roars like a lion to show all his hatred of Danny, while she remains completely quiet. After releasing all the rage, he sits on the floor, putting his back to the wall of the house. There he remains in his angry expression, still puffing.

Danny gets a sum of ten thousand dollars. Before leaving, she approaches Trevor and bends down in front of him. The look she gets is nothing friendly.

"The bullet went through and seems to have hit a vein. Use a little alcohol on the wound and make a dressing. "Danny informed observing the wound in Trevor's arm.

"Now I decided to be a good girl? I will not do what you say, then add here, before I rip your throat with my own hands. "Growled Trevor

"Take care, hillbilly. "Riu Danny giving light slaps on his knee

Then she walks to his car and goes, taking the dirt road and disappearing from view.

"Danny's a good girl, Trevor. She's here recently and have surprised me quite completing the services that I send for her. You should know her better, perhaps you will understand. "Maude advised while remaining typing

"It is not all that. "Trevor muttered" Maude, you have some rum I can throw in this injury? "


End file.
